Popeye The Sailor
Popeye the Sailor is the "leader" of the Radioactive Uber Clan. Supposedly he got into a car accident at a young age which created a scar on his head. The accident might have also caused his brain to be damaged and him to become insane as a result (this is unconfirmed, as he's already exhibited some disturbing behavior before the accident). History Popeye was "born" into an "adoptive" family sometime in the 1980s or so (he has a "biological" father, but it's kind of complicated to explain). He enjoyed a relatively easy and comfy life (for himself that is, he spent a lot of time harrassing children and teachers at his school) until one day. The Car Crash While driving home Popeye's "adoptive" parents encountered a drunk driver on the highway, and quickly turned to avoid a crash. They failed, and the car ended up falling off the highway. Miraculously (or rather... unfortunately due to events that would entail in the future) young Popeye survived the accident, though with a major scar on his head. His parents however, died in the crash. He was then taken to a hospital and recovered from the head trauma. He was taken in by Bluto afterwards. More information on Bluto's page. Founding of the Klan Sometime before (or was it after?) he found the clan he assaulted and arrested a Chinese man (whose identity remains unknown) on his way to work on claims that he was a villain named "Mr. Jap". It is unknown whether or not he has formed the Radioactive Uber Clan afterwards or before his assault. Afterwards He leads his Klan on "missions" to dispatch "villains" and "demons." His victims include the likes of Tupak Shakur, who was murdered in a theatre, Ernist P. Worell, who was murdered by Felix the Cat after bumping into Popeye by accident, and others. Recently he's been spending time harrassing and threatening Mike Nnemonic's streams to no avail. He also had two children: Swee-pea and Popeye Jr. Swee-pea died over Popeyes carelessness... and he keeps the poor kids severed head in a jar on his own desk. Crashocalypse War After many failed attempts at doing any damage to Mike and his followers, the RUC fell back for a time, and managed to gather many followers afterwards (Apparently, a lot of people actually agree with the RUC's ideals.) With this newfound strength,Popeye instigated the Crashocalypse War, starting off by destroying Mike and his followers' settlement. Afterwards, they invaded the Justice Tower and the chairman willingly gave control over to them without a fight. The chairman was killed right afterwards. He then resided there for most of the war while Albert, Felix, and Jabberjaw took care of the other areas. After the Crashocalypse War insert stuff here Personality (too lazy to work on this, do i really even care anymore?) Popeye is crazy and believes that demons are evil and must be killed for love and justice and stuff. Category:Radioactive Uber Clan Category:Members Category:Main Four Category:Albertism